


Alice's final stand

by lizzybuggie



Series: Baking Betty [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alice tries to destory the Jones family, Angst, Baking Betty Coda, F/M, Fluff, I'm not kidding a lot of angst, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybuggie/pseuds/lizzybuggie
Summary: Part 3 of the Baking Betty series. Jughead and Betty think they’ve finally found something that will stop Alice from trying to destroy their family once and for all. What they don’t realise is how far Alice is willing to go.





	Alice's final stand

Jughead pushed open the door. Kicking off his shoes, and slithering out of his coat, throwing it onto the coat rack. He walked down the hallway, looking into the kitchen, seeing Betty standing there. A piping bag in her hand. He threw his tablet under his arm, sneaking up behind her. Diving his head into her neck. Betty jumped, throwing the piping bag into the cake she was decorating. “Juggie!” She yelled looking down at her now messy cake. 

“Sorry.” Jughead smiled. 

Betty shook her head. She couldn’t be angry with him, not when he smiled like that at her. She moved her hand to his chin, placing a kiss onto his lips. “Hi.” She said with a smile, looking at his chin that was now lined with icing. She ran her finger along his chin, wiping away the pink icing. 

Jughead licking her finger clean. “Yummy.” He smirked. 

He walked around to the other side of the bench, pulling out a stool. “What’s the cake for?” He asked.

“Just because.” Betty smirked.

“I’m fine with that.” Jughead smiled dipping his finger into the bowl, licking his finger clean. 

Betty smiled at him, taking out her smoothing tool, to start to icing again. “So, did you see Trevor?” Betty asked.

“I did.” Jughead replied.

“And?” She asked.

“He found something.” 

“He did? Is it good?” Betty asked smiling.

“You tell me?” Jughead said handing across the tablet. Betty smiling. 

“Is this enough?” Betty asked

“I dunno. We can keep digging if you want. But I think we can at least confront her with this.” Jughead replied.

“You have no idea how happy I am that we might be able to end this. To stop her, once and for all.” Betty smiled.

“I’ll go see her today.”

“Can I do it? Please? She’s my Mom. I want to wipe the smirk off her face.” Betty said.

“Sure.” Jughead replied looking down at the tablet again. “I really hope this works.”

“Me too baby, me too.”

“Speaking of babies, how are you doing?” He asked, reaching his hand across the table touching her stomach, and the tiny bump. 

Betty smirked. “I’m good. We’re good.”

“No sickness?” He asked.

“I don’t know if it’s because it’s the forth one, or because I’m a lot older, but I’ve been okay.” Betty replied.

“Good.” Jughead smiled.

“I told Kevin today, and Veronica.” Betty said.

“What did they say?”

“They said we’re crazy.” Betty replied.

“Why?” He cocked his head.

“Because I’m not young anymore Jug. What if something happens?” Betty asked, fear covering her face. 

“You’re not that old Betty. Hundreds of people had babies this late in life.” He replied. 

“Luca still isn’t completely happy with it.” Betty frowned.

“Because he’s a sixteen year old boy.”

“Nearly seventeen.” Betty interrupted.

“Where is he anyway? and the other two?” Jughead asked looking around. 

“Luca is upstairs in his room, and Henry is escorting Lizzie to a date at Pops.”

“A date? Seriously? she’s only ten!” Jughead shouted. 

“Don’t worry, Henry is looking out for her.” Betty smiled.

“I don’t like this, they’re growing up too fast. Before we know if Henry will be at college.”

“It’s life Juggie. We can’t keep them here forever.” Betty smiled running her hand onto his cheek. 

“I know, I just don’t know how this happened. It feels like yesterday that I walked into your shop scaring you and Polly.” He smirked.

“I was never scared of you.” Betty lied.

“Oh honey, don’t lie. I know the jacket freaked you out.” Jughead smirked. 

“Okay, only for a few minutes then I realised you were a teddybear.”

Betty smiled and Jughead, leaning across the counter to press her lips to his. Running her hand over his neck. “Sorry.” She said seeing more icing on his neck. 

Jughead running his fingers up to his neck, seeing the icing rub onto his fingers. “You can lick me clean if you want.” Jughead said raising his eyebrows. 

“Please don’t.” Luca said standing behind Betty, a sour look on his face. “You guys are worse than some of my friends.”

Betty just smirked to Jughead. Both not able to wipe away their smiles. 

 

 

It had been only six months since the camping trip from hell for Jughead. A weekend he was looking forward to for weeks, that turned into a horrible weekend where his own son thought he hated him, and had had an affair. All thanks to Alice Cooper. She had been trying to push Betty and Jughead apart for years. But they hadn’t heard from here in a while. They saw her around Riverdale, but they would aways walk away, never speaking. They never thought she would try and break apart their family. Finding Luca and spreading her poison in him. 

They tried to get a restraining order, and it worked for a few months, but then it was revoked. So they both decided to hire someone. A private investigator. Trevor was his name. Jughead hired him over a month ago. He heard nothing, it wasn’t until today that he received a call. Asking Jughead to met him at Pops, showing him some photos, and Jughead smiled. He thought he might of got her. This could be it. Trevor emailed Jughead the photos, and showed Betty. 

Now here Betty was. Her tablet in her hand, staring up at the giant home Alice now lived in. She got remarried a few years earlier. To a man called Edward. He was a wealthy man, and he was old. Really old. The only people at the wedding was the couple themselves. Betty couldn’t believe her mother would do this. Marry someone just for the money. But nothing about Alice Cooper surprised Betty anymore. 

 

Betty knocked at the door, tapping her foot as she waited for her mother to answer the door. 

When Alice opened the door, a look of confusion fell to her face as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Betty, what are you doing here?” She asked.

“Hi Mom, can I come in?” Betty asked with a smirk.

“No.” Alice replied.

“That’s okay, I don’t mind standing while I tell you this.” Betty said.

Alice narrowed her eyes. “Tell me what?” She asked.

“This is a nice house Mom. Way better than the one I grew up in. You should of married for money sooner.” Alice rolled her eyes. 

“What do you want Betty?” Alice asked again.

“I’m here to tell you this is over. You and your attempts to poke holes in my family. Your little trick with Luca didn’t work.” Betty said with confidence. 

“It wasn’t a trick, it’s the truth.” Alice said.

“Stop lying Mom. It isn’t true. We both know that.” Betty rolled her eyes taking a step forward. “This is over, I never want to see you again.”

“And why would I do that, it’s so much fun watching you squirm.” Alice replied chucklingly. 

“You have 48 hours, to get out of Riverdale, where I never have to see you again. Or I will show your new husband this.” Betty said holding up the tablet. 

Alice’s face falling at photos of her. “How did you get these?” Alice asked pulling the tablet from her hands.

Betty taking another set forward. “It doesn’t matter. You leave, now. Or I send these to Edward, and his children. Maybe they deserve to know the woman that their father married.” Betty smirked.

“You wouldn’t.” Alice said.

“I will.” Betty replied. “I didn’t think you would do something like this. Hooking up with a younger man behind your new husbands back. And with Reggie Mantel no less.” Betty shook her head and tutted.

Alice narrowed her eyes, dropping the tablet to the floor and stomping onto it with her heals, cracking the glass. “You think that’s the only copy Mom?”

“What do you want?” Alice asked.

“I said. I never want to see you again. You leave Riverdale, take your new husband and your boytoy with you if you want I don’t care. But you leave.” Betty smirked.

“Who says Edward doesn’t already know, he’s too old to care.” Alice replied. 

“By the look on your face I think he doesn’t.” Betty replied. “You have 48 hours.” Betty said taking a step back, turning away a smile on her face. 

“Oh Betty.” Alice yelled. Betty turning back to face her Mom. “You can try and get rid of me, but it won’t work. 

“And why is that?” Betty asked.

“Because I will always win.” Alice narrowed her eyes. 

“I’m not sure about that.” Betty replied.

“You know Betty, I would watch what you say or do. It would be a shame if something was to happen to you or that pretty family of yours. I got to Luca so easily, who says I won’t get to the other two, or that new one.” She said looking at Betty’s stomach as she stepped forward. “I think it’s pretty stupid Betty, having another child at your age. It would be a shame if something happened to it, or you.”

Betty narrowed her eyes. Refusing to let her try and scare her. “You have 48 hours Mom. Or I tell Edward, and all your money is gone.”

 

Betty got in her car, speeding away. Her hands shaking. She couldn’t stop them. Betty wasn’t sure if her Mom was going to obey, or fight back. She had no idea, and was was scared. 

When she arrived home, she opened the door and ran directly towards Jughead. Wrapping her arms around him. “Hey, are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, I just wanted to hug you.” She said clinging to him.

“How’d she take it?” Jughead asked.

“Exactly how you’d think.” She replied.

“So now we just wait?” Jughead asked.

“Yes.” Betty replied pulling back. “Be careful okay, we don’t know what she might do.”

“I’m not gonna let her hurt my family anymore.” Jughead replied pulling Betty back into his arms. 

 

 

Betty sat in her office at the bakery a day later. Trying her best to try and forget about her mother. Hoping she was bluffing. That she would listen to Betty, and would just leave. Betty didn’t want to do this, but she had no choice. Her mother had been trying this for years. And her and Jughead were sick of it. Sick of looking behind their shoulders for the next Alice attack. 

Betty lifted her head when she heard a knock at the door. “Kev, hi.” Betty smiled.

“Hi Betty.” Kevin smiled back pulling out a chair at her desk. 

“Are you busy?” Kevin asked. 

“No, not at all.” Betty replied. 

“I’m sorry about the other day, what Veronica and I said. We’re happy for you, both of you. Another baby. That’s amazing.” Kevin said.

“I know it was a bit of a shock, I’m scared too Kevin. I know I’m no spring chicken anymore. That’s why we waited to tell you, just in case something happened.” Betty smiled.

“I get it. But you’re not that old Betty. Hundreds of people are having babies in their forties these days.” Kevin smiled.

“Thanks.” Betty replied. “We’re both happy.”

“These was another reason I was a little hostile to you.” Kevin looked down at his hands. Betty watching his eyes. “I’m jealous.” 

“Jealous?” Betty asked confused.

“Yeah, it’s so easy for you.” Kevin said.

“Kevin are you wanting a baby of your own?”

“Yeah. We’re going through the process now, it’s just so long. We’ve been at it for months.” Kevin replied.

“That’s amazing.” Betty smiled lifting her hand to Kevin’s. 

“You think?” Kevin smiled.

“Yeah, you and Fangs are going to be amazing Dads.” 

“Thanks Betty, that really means a lot coming from you.” Kevin nodded. “I actually wanted to ask you something, Jughead too if he’s keen.”

“I’m not giving you my baby?” Betty laughed. 

“I don’t want your baby Betty.” Kevin laughed. “The adoption agency needs a few character references, I was hoping maybe you and Jug wouldn’t mind writing one.”

“I’d love to. I know Jughead wouldn’t mind either.” Betty said.

“Thanks.” Kevin said.

“This is so exciting, you and Fangs with a baby. Luckiest baby in the world.”

“Thanks Betty.” Kevin smiled back. “So this new baby of yours? A accident or Jughead twisted your arm?”

“Not an accident. Jughead did convince me, but I wanted this. I feel like the others are growing up too fast.” 

 

 

A couple hours later Betty sat in her office, closing her laptop, about to step out the door. It was after four, and Betty needed to do some grocery shopping before she head home and started on dinner. Her phone rang. “Luca.” Betty replied with a smile. “I’ll be home soon sweetie, I just need to pop to the store.”

“Mom!” Luca yelled, a panicked sound to his voice. 

“Luca, are you okay.” Betty asked.

“It’s dad!” Luca yelled.

“What’s wrong with him?” Betty asked, feeling her throat in her stomach. 

“I dunno, I ..... I”

“Luca, what happened?” Betty yelled. 

“I came home ... and he was in the kitchen, alone. He’s on the floor.” Luca said panicked.

“What do you mean on the floor?” Betty asked.

“I dunno if he’s fainted or fell or if someone attacked him.” Lucas said. 

“What do you mean?” Betty asked. “Are Lizzie and Henry there?” 

“No they’re not here. I don’t think the school bus has dropped them off yet.” Luca replied.

“Is he breathing?” Betty asked.

“I dunno.” Luca replied.

“Check!” Betty yelled storming out of her office, running to her car.

Luca knelt down. “Yep, he’s breathing. He won’t wake up Mom, I don’t know what to do.” Luca said sounding panicked.

“I’m on my way home Luca, call 911.” Betty yelled.

“Okay, I will.” Luca said. “Bye Mom.”

Betty hung up her phone, starting her car and throwing her foot to the floor. 

 

 

Betty sped home, jumping out of her car, leaving the car door open, she just ran out of the house. “Luca!” Betty yelled running into the house. 

“In here Mom!” Luca yelled form the kitchen.

Betty ran down the hall, her face falling when she saw Jughead lying on the floor. “Jug!” She screaming running to his side, placing her hands onto his face. “Juggie, Jug.” She yelled at him. 

“What happened?” Betty asked. 

“I don’t know.” Luca yelled back, his head turning to the door when he heard the sound of the ambulance. 

“Where is your brother and sister?” Betty asked.

“I don’t think they’re home yet.” Luca replied. 

“They’re usually home by now. Have you checked?” Betty asked. 

“I don’t know, I just saw Dad, and I panicked.” Luca cried. 

Betty looked at Jughead again, a hand squeezing his. “Juggie, come on. Wake up.” She whispered tears running down her face. 

Betty scanned the room. Her eyes moving to the counter, seeing what looked like the ingredients of a sandwich being made, her eyes moved down. Seeing two backpacks at the ground. “Luca, call the police.” She said.

“What? Why?” He asked. 

“I think sometimes happened to your brother and sister.” Betty said Luca jumping to his feet, a knock at the door. “Hello, ambulance.” They yelled. 

“In here, come.” Betty yelled back. 

The ambulance stormed the room, running to Jughead’s side. Betty could only watch as they examined him. “What’s wrong?” She asked them. “why isn’t he awake?”

They weren’t sure. They pulled out a syringe, pushing it into Jughead’s arm. Jughead’s eyes fluttering open. “Jug!” Betty yelled, her hands on his face. 

“Wha?” Jughead said, confused. 

“Mom!” Luca yelled, a phone to his ear, both looking towards the door, Lizzie walking towards them. A panicked look on her face, tears running down her face. 

“Lizzie.” Betty yelled running to her daughters side, hugging her. 

“Where have you been? Is you brother with you?” Betty asked.

Lizzie shook her head, more tears falling. “He told me to run.” Lizzie said.

“Run?” Luca asked. 

“Run from who?” Betty asked.

“Grandma Alice, She .... she took him.”

“She ..... she took Henry?” Betty stammered. 

Lizzie nodded her head. Betty looking at a Jughead who looked at her even more confused. 

“Luca, are you calling the police?” Betty asked. 

“What do I tell them?” Luca asked.

“Tell them Alice Cooper has taken your brother.” 

 

 

“Okay, tell us what you saw.” The police officer asked Lizzie. 

“Where’s Daddy? Is he okay?” Lizzie asked tears in her eyes as two police officers stared at her. 

“He’s being looked at by the ambulance people sweetie. He’s okay.” Betty said sitting beside Lizzie, hoping to god that it wasn’t a lie. 

“I want Daddy.” She cried.

Betty wrapped her arms around Lizzie, tears running down both their faces. “Lizzie, you are the only one that knows what happened okay. Tell the officers okay?” Betty said trying her hardest to be brave, but her world was shattering around her. 

Lizzie was silent. Luca sat on the other side of her. Taking her hands in his. “Lizzie, please.” He said. 

Lizzie took a deep breath. “The bus dropped us off at the usual time, we came inside. We dropped out bags off, and Daddy was making us a sandwich. There was a knock at the door. Henry answered it. Then Grandma came in. Daddy, he looked so angry. Then told us to go to our rooms, we were walking down the hall when they started yelling. Daddy telling her to leave, next thing we heard a loud noise, and we ran back to the kitchen and Dad was on the floor.”

“What happened?” Betty asked.

“I dunno, he was on the floor and she said you two are coming with me.” Lizzie said, unable to stop tears from falling. “Henry stepped in front of me, and said no. And said she should leave. She reached for my hand, and Henry pulled me back, and told me to run. I was so scared Mommy.” Lizzie said looking at Betty. 

“It’s okay, that’s enough.” Betty said hugging Lizzie tight. “You already know who it is. Go find her.” Betty yelled at the police. 

“Are you sure if was her? Alice Cooper is a respectable member of Riverdale’s society.” A officer said.

“Stop fucking around and find my son!” Betty yelled. 

Jughead from the other room running to her side. “Betts, calm down.” He whispered. 

“Do not tell me to calm down Jughead. She has him…. She has our son. And the longer these assholes are here the less likely they’ll find him.” Betty replied angrily. 

“Look, you know who is it. Now go, or I will go looking for her myself.” Jughead yelled angrily. 

“We’ll try our best to find her. But she could be out of the state, we have no idea.” A officer said. 

“Then think of something.” Jughead yelled. 

“I can’t do this.” Betty said, unable to be strong anymore, she lifted herself off the couch and ran out of the room. 

 

 

Jughead gave Betty time to cool down, and found her sitting on Henry’s bed, tears still falling from her eyes. “Betts.” Jughead said walking towards her. 

Betty refusing to look up at him. “Betts.” He said again sitting beside her on the bed, Jughead wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Betty pulling back instantly and standing up. 

“I knew my mom was a bad person, but I didn’t think she would do something like this. So evil.” Betty cried. “If I knew, I wouldn’t of confronted her yesterday.”

“No one knew Betty.” Jughead replied. 

“It’s my fault.”

“It’s not your fault.” Jughead said.

“I can’t lose him Jughead.” Betty cried.

“You won’t. I would die before I let anything happen to him.” Jughead said.

Betty looking eyes with him. Seeing the now red bump on his head. Her hand grazing him. “Are you okay?” She asked.

“I’m fine.” Jughead smiled.

“Are you sure?” Betty asked. 

“Yes, I don’t need to go to the hospital.” He said.

“Did the paramedics say you should?” Betty asked.

“Only if I wanted to.”

“I can’t have anything happen to you.” She replied. “What if she hurt you.”

“Betty, I’m not going anywhere until Henry is home.”

“What if you have a brain aneurysm, you go to sleep and don’t wake up.” Betty cried at the thought. 

A smile came across Jughead’s lips. “Betty, I am okay.”

“How do we know Jughead? Kevin’s dad thought he was okay, and he had a brain aneurism and died.” Betty said getting worked up. 

“Betts, I’m okay I promise you.” He smirked.

“I can’t lose you. Not now. Not ever.” She cried her hand grazing over her stomach. 

“Hey, Betty.” He said guiding her eyes up to his. “You won’t lose me, or Henry.”

Jughead pulled Betty into his arms, giving her a bear hug. “I can’t lose him Jug.” Betty whispered into his chest. 

“We will find him. We will find him.” He whispered back before he placed a kiss to her temple.

“How do you know?” Betty asked.

“I know Henry isn’t as strong as Luca, or as loud as Lizzie, but he’s smart. He will be okay. I know he will.”

 

 

It was after midnight, and still no word. The police hadn’t contacted them, and Betty and Jughead felt useless sitting on their hands. Jughead started to worry about Betty. She hadn’t stopped crying, and she was stressing herself out. It wasn’t good for someone who was five months pregnant. He was eventually able to relax a little when she lay down on the couch, for a nap. 

“How’s she doing?” Veronica asked. 

Jughead looked back at Betty, guiding them away from the lounge, not wanting to wake her. “She’s not good. I’m really worried. About Henry, and her. I still can’t believe this is happening.”

“How are you?” Sweet Pea asked. “It looks like this crazy woman gave you a pretty bad knock to the head.”

“I’m okay, just a really bad headache, but I’m okay.” Jughead replied. 

“Do the police not know anything?” Veronica asked.

Jughead shook his head. “I’m getting to the point where I’ll go out looking myself.” Jughead said.

“Do you know where Alice might be?”

Jughead shook his head. “We have no idea. She’s possibly out of the state.” 

“How can she take a 12 year old boy?” Veronica asked wanting to cry herself. 

“I dunno.” Jughead replied. “I’m really worried about Betty. She’ll never admit it, but Henry is definitely her favourite.”

“You think?” Sweet Pea asked.

“Yeah. She acts differently to him than she does the other two. She loves them all equally but ever since he was born, it’s been different. She fell in love straight away. With Lizzie and Luca she struggled. But with Henry, it was like love at first sight. Ever since then, it’s like he’s her best friend. I think Alice knew that, that’s why she took him.” Jughead said with tears in his eyes. “I have no idea what would happen if we don’t get him back.”

 

Veronica and Sweet Pea left, realising there was nothing they could do. No one could. Jughead watched Betty sleeping on the couch for a while, not wanting her to hurt her back, he picked her up and placed her in bed. Betty being so tired, she didn’t wake once. 

Jughead couldn’t stand it. His family was broken, and it was all because of Alice Cooper. She had tried for years to break their family, and she never succeeded. But now, she had. He tried his best to stay awake. Watching as Betty slept in bed, but he soon drifted off to sleep beside Betty.

 

 

Betty’s eyes shot open. She rolled over in bed, seeing Jughead lying facing away from her. She looked over to the other side of the bed, seeing it was only 5am. She rubbed her eyes, and sat up in the bed. All the pain and memory of what had happened the day earlier rushing to her head. “Jug.” She whispered. “Juggie.” She said again shaking his shoulder, pushing him onto his back, but he didn’t wake. “Juggie.” She yelled louder, shaking his harder. Then she saw it. Blood on his pillow. “Juggie.” She screamed moving her hands to his face, panicking. “No, no!” She shouted.

Luca then ran into the room. Seeing his parents in bed, his mother in tears while Jughead lay motionless. “Dad.” He asked. “Is he okay?” Luca asked.

“I dunno.” Betty cried running her hand to his neck, searching for a pulse, struggling to find one. “Jug, please. Please.” She cried, Luca moved closer. Moving his hand to Jughead, feeling him stone cold. “Mom.” He said tears in his eyes. 

“No, no.” Betty cried. 

“Mommy.” Luca cried, tears running down his eyes. 

“No, don’t say it. It can’t be.” Betty cried.

“He’s gone. I think he’s dead.” Luca said. 

“No, no. no!” Betty screamed at the top of her lungs. Betty throwing herself onto Jughead’s lifeless body. “Juggie please, you said you’d never leave me. You can’t. I won’t let you. Please. Come back to me.”

“Mom.” Luca said as he threw a arm around Jughead. His head resting onto his chest. 

“Jug, I can’t do this without you. Please. You have to come back. I love you. I will never love anyone as much as I love you. Please. Please.” She pleaded. Luca squeezing Betty’s hand. 

“Mom.” Lizzie appeared at the door. 

“Lizzie, go to your room!” Betty shouted. 

“Mom?” Lizzie asked again.

“No, you can’t see him like this. Go!” She shouted Betty throwing herself back onto Jughead’s body, crying uncontrollably. “Juggie, Juggie. Please. Please.” She pleaded. “Come back.”

 

Betty’s eyes shot open, she jumped, tears running down her face, feeling numb as she struggled to breathe. “Jug?” She said moving her hand to his shoulder, pulling him towards her. His body feeling warm, his eyes opening. “Juggie” She cried. Jughead looking at her confused as she struggled to breathe. “You’re okay?” She asked. 

“Yeah.” Jughead replied, worry coming to his face, as she couldn’t breathe. “Betty.” He said string up, resting a hand to her cheek. “Baby, breathe.” He said. 

“I …. I …. Thought I …… lost you.” She said stuttering. 

“I’m here, I’m okay.” Jughead smiled. 

“Are you ….. okay?” She asked. 

“I’m fine Betty. Are you?” 

“It was a dream, a dream.” She said lowering her head to the pillow. 

“What was a dream?” He asked.

“You were gone Juggie. And Henry.”

“He’s still missing Betty.” Jughead replied. 

“No.” She cried.

“I will find him, no matter what. I will find him.” Jughead promised resting his head onto hers. 

Betty wrapped her arms around him. Closing her eyes, as she resting her head on his. Feeling their arms around each other. “I love you, I never want to lose you.” She whispered. 

 

 

Betty refused to let him go, but she eventually let up. Jughead along with Sweet Pea and a few other serpents head out looking for Henry and any sight of Alice. Betty was still a mess. Her mind couldn’t stop thinking of the worst happening, thinking she’d already lost Henry. 

Jughead was gone for most of the day, Betty jumping to her feet when she heard his car return. A frown on her face when he was alone, only Sweet Pea at his side. “I’m sorry Betts.” Jughead said as Betty wrapped her arms around him. Hugging him tight. 

Betty pulled back from the hug seeing Jughead holding something. “What’s that?” She asked looking at his hand. “We found your Mom’s car.”

“You did?” Betty asked. “Where?”

“It was abandoned by Sweetwater River.” Jughead explained. 

“What’s this?” Betty asked taking the clothing from Jughead’s hands, realising what it was straight away. “These are Henry’s?”

“Yes.” Jughead nodded his head. 

“What if he’s in the water?” Betty asked.

“I don’t think Alice would do that.” Jughead replied.

“Jughead, she kidnapped our son, and you don’t think she could throw him into the water. It’s nothing to her. She’s evil.” Betty yelled.

“I called the police, they’re looking into it okay.” Jughead replied resting a hand to her cheek. 

Betty pulling away in anger. “He’s been gone over 24 hours Jug. 24 hours!” She yelled.

“I know, you don’t think I know?” Jughead yelled back. “You don’t think I’m scared too Betty, that I’m worried that he might be dead! Just because I’m not crying like you doesn’t mean I’m not worried sick about him.”

Betty pulled back from him. Jughead feeling horrible for yelling at her. Tears stinging Betty’s eyes as she stepped back from him, walking away. “Betty.” He said but she didn’t turn back around. 

He heard her run up the stairs, he was about to follow her when he felt a hand on his back. “Dad.” Luca said. 

Jughead turning to face him. “I’m sorry.” 

“Why are you sorry?” Jughead asked.

“Because if I was home sooner, if I didn’t talk to Casey after school, I could of stopped her, I could of stopped this from happening.” Luca said looking at the ground.

“It’s not your fault Luca, your Grandmother is not a sane person. She might of hurt you as well.” Jughead replied. “I was here and she got past me, and I’m suppose to be your father, protect you all. I failed.”

Jughead walked away. The past 24 hours had been a whirlwind of emotions and trauma. After being knocked out, he eventually remembered everything. He remembers Alice walking into the house. He remembers telling her to leave, and being scared when she picked up a rolling pin, hitting him across the head. In that moment he didn’t care what happened to him, but he was so scared what would happen to his children. He would do anything to protect them, and he didn’t. He felt useless sitting at home, but he needed to be here. For Betty. 

 

Jughead walked into Henry’s room. Seeing Betty sitting there again, sitting on the floor. Hugging her knees. Her face was stained with tears. He slowly walked over to her, throwing his arm around her and pulling her head onto his chest. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. 

“I’m sorry too.” He replied. 

“I know you’re just as scared as I am.” She said.

“I could of stopped it, I should of stoped her.” He said tears in his eyes.

“She attacked you, she blindsided you Jug.” Betty lifted her head.

“I’m his father Betty, I am suppose to protect them. And I didn’t. I’ve failed as a father.”

“Jug, no.” Betty said pulling back a little, moving her hands to his face. “You are an amazing father. You had no idea what she was going to do.”

“I just feel so useless Betty. There must be something I could be doing.” He said. 

“I know how you feel Jug. I want to be out there, looking for him too.” Betty cried. 

“You need to look after yourself Betty.” He said moving a hand to her stomach. 

“I know. I know.” Betty nodded. “I really miss him, ever since he’s been born I’ve never spend more than a day without hearing his voice.”

“I know Betty, I miss him too.” Jughead agreed pulling Betty into another hug. 

They sat there together, sitting on the floor of Henry’s bedroom, holding onto each other, because they were both scared to let go. 

After a while, Betty pulled back. Hearing her phone ringing. Her face dropped when she saw it was Henry. “It’s Henry.” She said pulling the phone to her ear.

“Henry!” She yelled. Jughead watching her.

“Hello Betty.” Alice replied with a sinister tone.

“Where is he? I want to speak to him.” Betty yelled back. 

“Speaker, put it on speaker Betty.” Jughead said. 

Betty removed the phone from her ear, placing it on speaker. “No, you can speak to me.” Alice replied.

“What have you done Mom? Kidnapping my son!” She shouted.

“Well, I was thinking. Since my two daughters have disowned me, and want to ruin my life, I thought I might adopt another child. Who better than my own flesh and blood.” Alice smirked.

“He’s not yours!” Jughead yelled.

“Oh Hello Jughead.” Alice smirked.

“He’s not your’s. He’s our child. And you can’t have him. He doesn’t want you.” Jughead yelled.

“Not right now, but he’s eventually learn to love me.” Alice replied.

“Mom please. Can we talk to him, please?” Betty pleaded.

There was silence for a while until a faint voice spoke. “Mom.” 

“Henry, baby. Are you okay?” Betty asked.

“I’m okay.” Henry replied softly.

“Henry, we love you. And we will find you, please don’t give up hope.” Jughead yelled.

“I love you too Mom and Dad.” Henry said before the phone went dead. 

Betty crumbling into Jughead’s arms. Crying. “We’ll find him, we’ll find him.” Jughead whispered as he rubbed her back. Jughead had no idea if he believed his own words. All he knew is he would do anything to get him back.

 

 

Jughead couldn’t stand it anymore. The police weren’t doing anything, so we went back out. Leaving Betty at home, making Veronica and Kevin look after her while he was gone. Jughead meeting up with FP and more Serpents. Henry had been gone a day and a half, Betty not allowing herself to fall asleep. Scared she would miss something, but she was most scared about dreams she might have. 

“Betty, I really think you should sleep.” Kevin said when it was past midnight.

“No, I can’t.” Betty replied.

“Betty, Jughead asked us to make sure you are okay.” Veronica said.

“I don’t care, I’m not falling asleep until Henry and Jughead are home.” Betty yelled, storming away, retreating back to Henry’s bedroom.

 

 

Jughead and FP drove around for hours. They had no idea where Alice could be. She had been gone nearly 48 hours, she could be on the other side of the country if she wanted to be. FP received a call, from someone thinking they spotted someone that fitted Alice’s description hiding away in a small apartment on the Southside. 

They didn’t want to get their hopes up, so Jughead didn’t tell Betty. Him and his father just drove up to the apartment block, banging on the door. “Alice, I know you’re in there.” Jughead shouted. 

It was silent for a few minutes, Jughead and FP debating weather to break down the door, or leave. It could possibly be a dead end, Alice might of been here. But not anymore. 

Jughead hung his head low, he walked a few steps then he heard a voice shot. “Dad!” They yelled.

Jughead turned around. “Henry!” He shouted, but he heard nothing more. “He’s in here.” Jughead said to FP. Jughead raising his foot, and slamming it against the door. He only had to do it a few times before the door swung open, and Jughead and FP ran in. 

The apartment was empty, seeing only a few couches aimed at a television. Jughead running into the bedroom, looking around not seeing anything. Jughead shook his head. He heard it, he knew he heard it. Maybe they had the wrong apartment. He was about to walk away when he heard something move from the closet. He moved closer silently, hearing heavy breathing. Jughead quickly pulling open the door, and seeing Alice, with her hand over Henry’s mouth staring at him. “Henry.” Jughead shouted reaching for him with he saw a knife in Alice’s hand.

Jughead took a step back, allowing Alice to walk out, one hand over Henry’s mouth, the other gripping a knife to his throat. “Please Alice.” Jughead pleaded, FP wandering into the bedroom. 

“You’re caught Alice, this ends here.” FP said.

Alice shook her head. “No, it ends for one person, but not me.” She said with a smirk moving the knife closer to the child’s throat, tears running down Henry’s cheeks. 

“Alice, please. You don’t want to hurt him. You want to hurt me, and Betty. Don’t hurt him. He’s just a child.” Jughead pleaded. 

“It’s too late for that.” Alice replied. 

“Take me, kill me. Just please, don’t hurt him.” Jughead cried.

“Jug!” FP shouted.

Jughead looking at his father. “No Dad, this is what you want.” He said looking back to Alice. “You hate me. You always have hated me. I was never good enough for Betty. It’s true. But please, don’t hurt him. It will destroy Betty, and deep down I know you care about her. You’re her Mom after all, after everything that’s happened. I know you love her. Please. Take me instead.” 

Jughead took a step forward. “You, out!” Alice said looking at FP. 

“Jug.” FP said.

“Just go Dad.” Jughead said looking at him. 

“I love you son.” FP said taking a few steps back, closing the door behind him. 

Alice stepped towards the door, Henry still in her arms. Guarding the door, she let go of him. The boy falling to the ground, Jughead running to his side. Throwing his arms around him. “Dad.” Henry gasped hugging him tight. 

Jughead pulled back, placing his hands on either side of Henry’s face. “I love you so much Henry. If something happens, just tell you Mom I love her, I will always love her.”

“Dad.” Henry cried. 

Jughead placing a kiss to his forehead as Alice opened the door behind her, Henry giving his father one last hug before he was pushed out the door. 

“Well, well, well.” Alice smirked. “It’s just you and me now Jughead.” 

Jughead gulped, scared about what would happen next. “Dad, take Henry home.” Jughead shouted at the door.

“I’m not leaving you here alone.” FP shouted back. 

“Just take him!” Jughead yelled wiping away the tears from his eyes. 

“Jug.”

“Just take him!” Jughead yelled, looking Alice in the eyes. Never been so scared in his life. 

 

 

FP arrived at Jughead and Betty’s home. Betty running to the door when she heard his car. Henry opening his door and running towards Betty. “Henry!” Betty shouted running to met him, a smile on her face. 

They met, Betty wrapping her arms around her son. Henry resting his head on her shoulder. Hugging her tight, tears running down down their faces. “You’re okay?” She asked rubbing his back.

Henry nodded his head, crying so much he couldn’t speak. Luca and Lizzie both ran out of the house, wrapping them around Betty and Henry. All four happy to see Henry home. 

Betty looked up, pulling back and looking towards FP who had a look of guilt and worry on his face. “Jug, where’s Jug?” Betty panicked.

FP shook his head. Tears in his eyes too. Betty took a step forward. “Where is he?” She shouted. 

FP couldn’t answer. He couldn’t tell her. 

“He saved me.” Henry said. Betty turning towards him. Lizzie still wrapping her arms around her brother. 

Betty looking back to FP. “What happened?” She asked, trembling. 

“He traded himself. ……. He took Henry’s place.” FP replied.

“What do you mean traded?” Betty asked. “Is he okay?”

“I don’t know Betty.” FP replied. 

The image of her dream the night before running through her brain. “Ju … Jug.” She cried.

 

 

It had only been a hour since Henry had been home. Betty sat on the couch, Henry lying down beside her. His head on her lap, sleeping. Stroking his hair, running her fingers through the thick curls. Tears falling down her face, falling onto Henry’s curls. 

People stood around her, everyone too scared to talk. Betty hadn’t stopped crying. Her mind going over and over her goodbye with him. Her mind couldn’t stoping thinking that it might of been her last goodbye. He kissed her cheek, and said he’d do anything to get Henry back. Betty did it know exactly that meant, until now. 

Betty moving her hand to her cheek, wiping away her tears. After the past 2 days she was surprised she had any tears left. “Betty, why don’t you put him to bed, maybe take a nap yourself.” Veronica said, being brave enough to speak. Betty just shook her head. 

“No.” She replied.

“Betty, before Jug left he asked us to take care of you, make sure you looked after yourself, and your baby.” Kevin piped up. 

“I don’t care what he wanted. He’s not here.” Betty yelled, Henry waking in her lap. “He left me, again. I knew this would happen, that I would lose him.”

“Betty, what are you talking about?” Fp asked

“The other night, I had a dream. A dream that he died. And now it’s going to happen for real, I’m going to lose him.” Betty said. 

“He is strong Betty.” Fp replied. “He would do anything to protect you, and your family.”

“He isn’t protecting us by leaving, sacrificing himself. He’s tearing it apart.” She replied, her hands shaking. 

Veronica looking towards Henry, Lizzie and Luca. All looking at the ground, tears in their eyes. Scared for their father. 

“Betty, you’re scaring the kids.” Veronica said. “He’ll be okay, I know he will be.”

“This is my fault, and my crazy Mom. I will never forgive myself if she hurts him.” Betty yelled before she ran from the room, running up the stairs and locking herself in her bedroom. Betty threw off her clothes, finding a shirt of his, throwing it on, and lying down on his side of the bed. Her arms wrapping around his pillow, breathing in his sent. 

Betty closed her eyes for a few minutes, then they opened wide when she heard screaming from down the stairs. Betty ran to the window, seeing a police car parked outside their house, with their lights on. 

Betty felt her chest tighten, her hand fell to her heart. Unsure what was happening. Was the police here to tell her that Jughead was dead, or that he was home, and will be okay. She didn’t know. She was too scared to find out. She walked slowly towards the door, still only wearing his shirt. Her hands reached the door knob when the door flung open. “Jug.” She said as he looked back to her. 

“Hi Baby.” He said with a smile taking a step towards her, wrapping his arms around her as Betty sobbed into his chest. Betty just cried, her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around him, refusing to let him go. Unsure if this was real, that he was home, and so was Henry. “Hey, it’s okay. Everything’s okay.” Jughead said stroking her hair. 

Betty pulled back, pushing off his chest, pushing him away. Her hands moving to her cheeks, wiping away the tears. “I hate you.” She said.

“Betty.” Jughead said looking at her, a broken mess standing in font of him.

“No, how could you. You said you’d never leave me, and you did. You left me.” She shouted.

“Betty, I had to do something to save Henry.” Jughead replied, tears in his eyes.

“We could of done something else, she could of hurt you, she could of killed you.” She shouted.

“I would die a hundred times for Henry, or any of the kids. For you.”

“I need you here Jughead.” She cried.

“I’m okay. Look, not even a scratch.” He said with a smile. “I’ve still got a small headache, but I’m fine.” Betty taking another step back. She was happy he was home, but was furious with him for putting himself in harms way. 

Jughead moved his eyes down her body, seeing her clenched fists. “Betty.” He said taking a step towards her, his hands opening her palms. “Betts.” He said.

“I thought I lost you.” She cried. 

Jughead ran his fingers over the small cuts. “I’m sorry, I never want you to do this because of me.”

“I’m sorry.” She cried.

Jughead pulled his arms around her again, hugging her tight. Squeezing her before he placed his lips onto hers. “I love you.” He said when he pulled back.

“I love you too Juggie.” Betty smiled back. Jughead moving his hands to hers, pulling her hands together before he kissed them. 

A single tear falling down her cheek. “What happened? With my Mom?” Betty asked.

“She just kept me in there, standing in front of the door. I think she knew she was doomed. Wanted the power for one last time. I think Dad told the police because I was there less than a hour until they broke down the door, Alice froze.” Jughead explained.

“She’s gone? The police have her?” Betty asked.

“Yes.” Jughead nodded his head. “I really hope this is the end because I can’t do this again.”

“Me either Juggie.” Betty said with a smile, hugging him again. 

“Are you okay? Baby okay?” He asked.

“Everything’s fine Juggie, everything’s fine.” She whispered resting her head onto his shoulder. They held each other tight. Jughead running his hands up and down her back, her tears dissolving when there was a knock at the door. “Come in.” Jughead replied, refusing to break away from Betty. 

Then all 3 kids rushed in, first Henry, then Luca and finally Lizzie wrapped their arms around Betty and Jughead, hugging each other, their family was complete again. And no one could take it away. 

 

 

The next twenty four hours passed by like a daze. The police were by most of the day. Jughead and Henry making statements. Betty and Jughead wanting to make sure that Alice would never be in their lives again. It was hard for Betty and Jughead to sleep. Betty scared that Jughead and Henry coming home wasn’t real. That she dreamed it. But after saying goodnight to everyone, Betty fell to sleep, with Jughead’s arms wrapped tightly around Betty. 

Betty woke a few hours later. Her eyes drifting to Jughead. Seeing him sleeping beside her. His chest moving up and down. She smiled to herself, throwing on a robe, she wandered down the stairs. She walked to the lounge, resting on the couch, with a glass of water. She sat there for a few minutes, and she felt it. A kicking in her stomach. She remembered the feeling with the other three, this was the first time she’d felt it with the forth. Betty smiled to herself. “Hey, are you okay?” Jughead asked standing at the door. 

“Juggie, come here.” She said looking across to him. Jughead taking a seat beside her, Betty moving her hands to his. Resting them on her stomach. Jughead smiling when he felt it. 

A tear falling from Jughead’s eye. “He’s okay?” Jughead asked.

Betty nodded her head. “He or she.” She said with a big smile. “I was so scared Juggie, when Henry and you were gone. That the stress might do something. But it’s okay. Everything is okay.” 

“I love you Betts.” Jughead said with a smile. “And I love you little guy, or girl.” Jughead said before he pressed a kiss to her stomach. 

“Hey Jug.” Betty asked.

Jughead looking back at her, leaning back on the couch with her. “Do you think she’s gone? Really?”

Jughead’s smile faded. “It’s over Betty. Alice Cooper will never win. We will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read. It was a bit dramatic wasn't it. But finally Alice gets what she deserves, jail time. I'm curious to know what you think about this final instalment. And let me know if you would like to see more, this is my favorite story, so I love writing them.   
> Remember to check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites


End file.
